deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
M Bison vs Shadowmoon
this is an Kazamamishima what-if? death battle featuring M. Bison from Street Fighter series and Shadow moon from Kamen Rider series Description Street Fighter vs Kamen Rider! which dark lord would win in death battle? Interlude Boomstick: until today, the darklord is more awesome than you imagine and even more badass than the hero itself, like Master Bison, the dictator of Shadaloo Wiz: and Shadowmoon, the white sun Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle! M.Bison Boomstick: none of Street Fighter villains are awesome as M Bison, our hero. and of course, it's not mike tyson! Wiz: Bison is the leader of shadaloo and the public enemy number 1 Boomstick: and yet, he killed his own parents and then, raised by a normadic gipsys Wiz: after that, the leader trained him a soul power, an art of that use soul to fight with Boomstick: but, Bison, throw all of the good within that power, let the negative energy consume him, and that was the birth of Psycho power! Wiz: Psycho Power give him super strength and power unimaginable by any normal human, he can even telekinesis, brainwashed, and even fly. Boomstick: not enough? he had some another badass move, including scissors kick, head stomp, and even teleport. not stop until that, he got an annoying teleportation, slide kick, psycho canon, his final form, final Bison and his ultimate attack, Psycho crusher! and so that why he is being called the dictator of Shadaloo for nothing Wiz:Bison had done several impresive stuff, including survive the raging demon from akuma, defeated Chun li and Guile without Psycho power and one shot Nash with Psycho Crusher Boomstick: because, our hero is one the most OP character in street fighter universe! C. viper: sorry, but it is not mine to give! Bison: very well.. then die! Shadowmoon Wiz: Nobuhiko Akizuki was a happily normal man who lived with his fiancee, his sister and his step brother, Kotaro. Boomstick: he did for a while, until an organization called Gorgom Kidnapped him as well as his step brother for cybernetic surgery in their birthday and hell, only Kotaro was the one who escaped, leaving his step brother behind and turn Nobuhiko itself become Shadowmoon, the respective version of Kamen Rider Black and the leader of Gorgom Wiz: Shadowmoon was strong enough in hand to hand combat with Black, who was actually his step brother, Kotaro Minami. Boomstick: he's not a badass enough with Satan Sabre, a Sword with a power, who can cut through almost everything and not only just satan sabre, he can summon shadow sabre, a two pair swords manifested from King Stone. still not enough? he can throw several electricity and fire projectile from his hand, and his ultimate attack, Shadow punch and Shadow kick Wiz: Shadowmoon also share some impressive thing, including deafeated Kamen Rider Black, and his upgrade form, Black Rx. has fought Kamen Rider Decade and Kuuga in his rising ultimate form but since, we're talking about the original Shadowmoon, which means, that feat, didn't exist, and besides, it's too inconsistent. Boomstick: but still, he is one of the most powerful kamen rider franchise, even in his death. Shadow Moon appeared in front of Kotaro as he surprissed that he is still alive Death Battle Wiz: alright, the combatants are set and let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years